


Give The New Year A Shance

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, new year's, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Lance stared in shock, but his determination didn't waver, even if his voice did. “I- I told you, I don't know what you're talking about..” but he was beginning to wear thin, easily blamed on the proximity of Shiro and now damn amazing it would be to just kiss him and his stupid mouth, right then and there.--Just a little fluffy Shance piece as a Secret Santa gift <3





	Give The New Year A Shance

Shiro had him pinned. 

It wasn't threatening, or even the tiniest bit scary, but Lance knew he couldn't worm his way out of it. He didn't really want to, anyways.

The brunette gave the man a wide, flirty smile, all too innocent, “Hey handsome, what can I help you with? Something on your mind?” 

Shiro's face remained stern, but he cocked a brow with interest at this game Lance seemed to be playing. His flesh forearm propped him in close to Lance against the wall, prosthetic hand pressing against the wall on Lance's other side. “You know what you did.” 

Lance laughed nervously, and waved it off in what little space he had, “I don't know what you mean, Takashi! I haven't done anything, ever! Nothing!” 

Shiro hummed, low in his throat, and it was clear that Lance wasn't fooling him a bit. He leaned in closer to the smaller man, nose bumping Lance's as he whispered, low and threatening but oh so tempting so close to Lance's lips that he could feel Shiro's breath as he spoke, could practically taste the hot chocolate he'd just finished off. “Lance,” Shiro warned, and it sent a shiver down Lance's spine, “I know it was you, might as well 'fess up.” 

Lance stared in shock, but his determination didn't waver, even if his voice did. “I- I told you, I don't know what you're talking about..” but he was beginning to wear thin, easily blamed on the proximity of Shiro and now damn amazing it would be to just kiss him and his stupid mouth, right then and there. 

All too soon though, those lips were gone, and Lance would've pointed out his discontent if it weren't for when they returned, pressed against his ear. 

“Lance,” Shiro's voice was lower now, commanding and intoxicating all in one. His final warning, “Someone ate all of the Oreos.” 

Lance whined and dragged in a breath, brows pinching together, “Oh, alright, fine! I did it! I confess! I ate all the Oreos!” he gasped dramatically, “You're cruel, Takashi! Cruel!” 

Shiro pulled back with a wide grin, prosthetic hand lowering to caress Lance's waist, “Mm, you married me~” he leaned in, peppering Lance's neck in soft kisses.

Lance's pout grew into a grin to match Shiro's, giggles being pulled from his chest, “Mm, that I did~! But now mm, you're tickling me Kashi stop!” He squeaked, laughing from the fingers now tickling at his sides. 

“This is your punishment! You ate my Oreos!” Shiro argued, but after a few more moments his hands relaxed to simply hold Lance in them. 

Lance had a stubborn pout on his face, setting in once his giggle fit had ended, “Mean, I want a divorce” 

“Awh, baby,” Shiro cooed, nudging the tip of Lance's nose with his own, “You don't mean that~” 

Lance gladly accepted the kisses Shiro offered, and ran his hands down the man's chest, “Mmh.. no, I don't mean that, but I'm mad at you.” 

“You don't mean that either~ besides, it was revenge!” The taller man left kisses along his husband's jaw, and Lance pulled him closer almost subconsciously. 

“Alright alright, we can go to the store tomorrow and get more. I need to get some more milk and dinner stuff anyways.” Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro's head, then down the side of his cheek, “Mm honey, kiss me~” 

Shiro obliged happily, lips finding Lance's with a soft sound of delight. When they parted, Shiro took Lance's hands, tugging him away from the smooth wall of their hallway. “C'mon, the balls gonna drop soon baby, you gotta be my new years kiss~” 

Lance giggled again, letting Shiro guide them back to their living room and settled beside him when Shiro plopped onto the couch. 

They drank champagne and cuddled while watching all the performances, and lance was ready to sleep by eleven. He managed to stay up, though, and it was all worth it to be smothered in kisses by his husband once the clock struck twelve, and then tugged out onto the lawn to admire Shiro playing with sparklers. 

After the man carried Lance up to their bedroom and joined him in their comforter, both promptly passed out, exhausted and happy, and ready to face the new year together.


End file.
